The Dreamer of the Dream
by Sorcha3
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it's basically what happens after the series finale, focusing on one potential slayer who has been activated and who may be just a little bit more special than the rest....Reviews mucho appreciated.
1. The Beginning

Aislinn had never really considered herself tough. As a matter of fact she avoided conflict like the plague. Unless it was something she really hated she would go along with what everyone else said. That was not to say that she couldn't handle herself in a conflict. That wasn't it at all, she just preferred to avoid it, thank you very much.  
This fact made what was happening to her now all the more strange. An unaccustomed feeling was surging through her veins. A peculiar feeling that could only be described as a sense of toughness and a great urge to go start up a little conflict. She wanted to go find some evil and kick its ass. "Evil?" she thought, "What do I know about evil?"  
To her evil was the psychotic barking dogs in her neighbour's backyard, the creepy old men who hit on her at work. Yep, she used evil to describe pretty much anything that pissed her off. And yet hadn't she always had a sense that everything was not as peaceful as it seemed? That somewhere lurking in the supposedly quiet, safe streets of her neighbourhood, there was evil? A vague sense of unease that followed her wherever she went? And then there were the dreams. Dreams that had once seemed to her full of shadowy shapes that were now rapidly becoming clearer. Dark streets haunted by pale figures with flashing fangs and deadly strength, vampires. She knew then that this was the evil she had to hunt or conflict with if you will. She also knew, although she wasn't sure how she knew, that where there had only been one there were now many and this evil, this no longer vague sense of unease, could be pushed back, possibly even destroyed altogether.  
But what was she supposed to do? She was just a 19-year-old girl about to embark on her college experience. For crying out loud the only vampires she'd ever seen had been in movies. She'd never even seen someone seriously injured, let alone dead. Well, there was this one supply teacher that she was convinced was the walking dead but that's another story. How did one even do about finding vampires? Where did they hang out? How were you supposed to tell if somebody was a vampire? Too bad they didn't hang out in little groups by the cemetery wearing nametags that say "Hi! My name is Stan and I am a vampire!" That would make things a wee bit easier.  
The only thing she did know was that the person who had the answers to all these questions lived in California. Sunnydale, California to be exact. But how was she supposed to get there exactly? She probably had about $200 in her bank account and that was Canadian, so she had about $10 American. Well maybe it wasn't that bad, let's say $50 tops. She doubted her parents would chip in. "Sorry Mom and Dad, must dash. I'm off to see someone about vampires. Oh and by the way can I borrow a few bucks to get there?" Yeah that should go over well..NOT!!!  
"Why me?" she said burying her face in her hands.  
"Because you are one of the chosen." A voice in the back of her head whispered.  
"Oh of course why didn't you just say that before? Any other helpful tips?" she yelled sarcastically.  
Suprisingly enough, no answer from the voice in her head came. Instead there was a knock on the door.  
"Honey" her mom called, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah Mom. I'm fine!" she yelled back. Apparently she had been speaking out loud.  
Fine? Yeah right! I'm about a million light years from fine and am now somewhere in the Delta quadrant. Oh and I'm a nerd to boot she thought miserably. Tears of frustration began to creep down her face.  
"Oh what am I gonna do?" she sighed. 


	2. The Gathering

Quite a ways away on the outskirts of a sunny albeit destroyed part of California, once known as Sunnydale, the one, the original slayer was asking herself the same question. Next to this task defeating The First seemed like a piece of pie.  
Buffy had thought the original band of slayerettes had been an army, but now that Willow had activated every potential slayer in the world, they were faced with vast multitudes of wannabe slayers just itchin' to learn how to kill themselves a few vampires. Everyday more and more showed up, the fields on the outskirts of town becoming makeshift campgrounds. They had started showing up not long after Willow had asked her "What are you going to do now Buffy?"  
Well I guess I have my answer Buffy thought. These girls need someone to show them the ropes and it looks like me and Faith are going to be doing a whole lot of climbing.  
"B, there's some 10 year old girl here who wants to learn how to kill a vampire." Faith shouted interrupting Buffy's train of thought. "Should we show her how?" she asked.  
"No! Anyone under the age of 16 goes home." Buffy said firmly.  
"Are you sure B? Girls got some pretty good moves!" Faith shouted.  
"NO!"  
"Whatever B. You're the boss."  
She was the boss and Buffy knew it. Faith had tried being in charge but found it didn't fit her as nice as those leather pants she was so fond of wearing. No, it all came back to Buffy. Sighing to herself Buffy accepted the fact that she had a job to do. It wasn't like the vamps were gonna show the girls the right way to kill them so it was up to her. Besides there could be some distinct advantages to having so many slayers. Maybe she could get some rest after, since the new girls would be killing all the baddies for her. She shouted for Faith to organize the girls and get them standing next to the ridge of raised land a few miles away.  
"But some of them don't even speak English." Faith complained.  
"It doesn't matter!" shouted Buffy; "They all understand the universal language of slayer." 


End file.
